


I'll be your breath if you can be mine

by ogordamn



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, i dont really know tbh, kind of a coffee shop au, kind of just going with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogordamn/pseuds/ogordamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While having coffee, you meet a gorgeous man in a weird manner. Who knows what will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your breath if you can be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first ever fic so please if you like let me know!! Not entirely sure where this is headed so if you have any ideas feel free to voice them. I probably won't continue if there isn't a lot of demand so yeah just like or comment if you enjoyed. :)

 

 

You've  always been proud of your ability to ignore people.  W ell, ignore people and not feel bad about it.  Phone calls, texts, emails, and hell, even when someone you'd rather not talk to  is trying to talk to you in person.  Nevertheless, its a skill you are quite proud of and very glad to have acquired....  Except for today.

Today you are enjoying, or trying to enjoy, a nice cup of coffee and a  poppy seed muffin at a local coffee shop. 

You've never felt  particularly  comfortable while being by yourself in public, so you try to find things to take your mind of the thought.  Your eyes sweep across the cafe when they land on a man seated in the table directly in front of you.  He's been staring at you how long now?  And how did you not notice until now?  His gaze seems to be piercing your soul.

Minutes drag on until it feels like an eternity of him staring at you.  You decide to focus on other things, for instance, your muffin.  You've always been the type to eat when nervous.  When you finish your muffin,  he's  still staring at you so you pretend to dig around in your bag acting like you are looking for something.  But all the while you feel his eyes on you. burning into your very skin. 

Having no clue what to do about this stranger staring at you, you stare back.  You are nervous because you have never held eye contact with someone, lest a stranger, like this. Somehow, his gaze feels intimate.  And not intimate like its your wedding day or anything, but more.... affectionate? 

Now that you have a good look at him, you realize he's actually very attractive.  With his blonde hair hanging low close to his dazzling blue eyes.  Making your way down his face, you notice how weird his nose would look on anyone but him.  I t just seems to fit him perfectly like a missing puzzle piece.  T hen, surrounding his luscious  lips, is a short, scraggly beard. he's  absolutely beautiful and there's  no point in denying it. 

You both have been staring at  each other  so long you forget how long its been.  Or what time is.  Or what day of the week it is. Your entire being is focused on those gorgeous blue eyes. You then find yourself thinking how peculiar it is to have a stranger have such an effect on you. Do you have the same effect on him? Or any effect at all?

You are flung back into reality when you see him push his chair back, ever so slowly. Well, there's the answer to your question. No effect, just a sudden interest that is gone just as soon as it started.

… But wait, he's not leaving. He's coming towards you. And yet he's never broke eye contact, not once. Maybe you were wrong, maybe you are having an effect on him like he is to you. 

He's standing at the end of your table now, with his hands resting on the back of a chair that's  facing you. 

Still staring at you, you hear him say, "Sorry, I've been awfully rude, staring at you like that. Mind if I sit?" You feel yourself shake your head but don't recall deciding to, and he sits down. But you're preoccupied at the moment. You were not at all prepared for his voice, that deep, gravelly, sexy voice. 

Now he's sitting down, both arms rested on the table, hands intertwined. And he's still staring at you. You realize he must be waiting for you to say something. 

"I, I'm Y/N , by the way." You say, hoping to appear casual, when you are actually shaking like crazy and feel your heart beating a million times a minute.

He smiles at your name, "Y/N. That's a beautiful name. Suits you well. I'm Dean," he says, then untangles his hands from each other and reaches one out as an offering. You lift you hand and firmly grasp his , hoping he doesn't notice your hand trembling. 

After you both shake hands, he doesn't let go of yours. He just holds it and then puts his other on top, protectively. His hands feel nice and warm against yours so you don’t stop him, and when he notices no restraint from you,  you can see him relax.

All the while you both are staring into each others eyes.    



End file.
